


Lazy Friday in London

by FrenchFrostPudding



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Bored!Tom flirt with Fan, F/M, Nerd!Tom, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchFrostPudding/pseuds/FrenchFrostPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tom tweets about a book and a girl answers him...she didn't expect his next move</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this...it torments me since he post his tweet ^^ well please remember that I'm french and there is a lot a mistakes probably :) i hope you will love it ! (btw i write under the sun in my deck chair with 3 glasses of *cough*wine*cough* lemonade of course !

***ping*** I grab my phone and read the new notification

> _@twhiddleston : Seneca. "On the Shortness of Life". He knew a thing or two._
> 
> _ _

I smile, thinking about this little nerd and picture him in London with his book.  
I write an answer to him :

> _@Marine "and now I picture you in your little garden, sitting in front of your table with a cuppa in hand and this book in the other @twhiddleston"_

I put down my phone and grab my own book, lying in my deck chair.

 ***ping*** Another tweet?

I put my book on my tight and grab my phone again. A DM? It must be Skye and another Sicilian adventure. *gasp* Whaaaaaaaat?

> _"Tom Hiddleston : how do you know? "_

I re check the profile picture, the tag name... No I can't believe it.. Thomas William Fucking Hiddleston send me a DM? How can I reply?

> _" you: well I'm in my own garden, sunbathing, reading too but with a cold lemonade in a hand and Coriolanus in the other (but in French sorry) "_
> 
> _" TH: and how a French girl knows about my garden, my table, my chair, and my tea... "_

Now you start to freak out :how to admit you saw, months ago, some pics of his house and you exactly know how his house is...

> _"you : maybe I have a good imagination... Do you talk always like this with some of your fans on Twitter Hiddleston?"_
> 
> _"TH: only with the ones who intrigues me! Where do you live in France? It's quite fair now you know where I live? "_
> 
> _" you:in the south-east! Under a big shiny sun and near the sea! Want a pic? "_

You bite your lip, maybe you're a little too bold. The answer doesn't come fast enough for you and you're scared that you frightened him.

> _" TH: why not! I miss the warm Mediterranean sun"_

You take a picture of your legs crossed on the deck chair and your book on your lap and send it to him.

> _"TH : nice legs! And you're really reading Coriolanus in French. I'm impressed"_
> 
> _"you : do you think we are all little girls without a brain Hiddleston? "_
> 
> _" TH: with what I see you're all but a little girl darling! "_
> 
> _" you : don't darling me sweetheart! Your turn! prove me you're not a cheesy lonely man who catch woman with your nerdy side"_
> 
> _"TH: nice try to have a pic from me... But ok... "_

He sends you a pic of his hand holding his cup and the book set on his table. It's quite elegant and you sigh at the though it's just for you...

> _"TH: now you believe me?"_
> 
> _"you : good pic Hiddleston! Quite elegant just like you! "_

You don't know what to say after that, but soon he send you another message.

> _"TH:so, you don't love my hat at Wimbledon?"_

Seriously? He really wants to talk with you or he is very bored! You send him a selfie with your own hat, almost the same like him.

> _"you: This is how to wear a hat Hiddleston ! "_

> _"you: well... You didn't have a hat head... Maybe just the horns... But how do you know... "_
> 
> _" TH: your twitter honey I can read it"_

Oh fuck! Now you're doomed...

***@twhiddleston follows you***

Asdfghjk what?

> _"TH :now I follow you I can see what you write about me... So you're going to London in 6 days, right? "_

_Now you're red from head to toes..._

> _" you : yes! I planned this for almost one year now I'm going to see Hamlet and visit London alone! "_
> 
> _" TH : it's a shame! Alone is so sad I know what I'm talking about! 6 days let me think.... "_

He is not going to ask you to join him.. Nah you're a fool..

> _" TH: when is your flight? "_
> 
> _Shaking you answer :" the 14th at 8am. Stansted Airport.  but why do you want to know? You're not going to pick me at the airport and take me around the city, are you? "_
> 
> _" TH : why not? I'm bored, you're alone and I think you pretty legs can carry you all around London with me! "_
> 
> _" you: well we'll see that when I will be in London! "_
> 
> _" TH: believe me! So the 14th at 8am! I'll be there with a backboard with your name upon it! "_
> 
> _" you : thank you for the daydream sweetheart! You're really the god of lies and Mischief! See you soon then "_
> 
> _" TH : Bye honey! See you at the airport "_

You close the chat window and write a tweet :

> **"if it's all the same to you I'll have that drink now" *wink to you-know-who-you-are***

\----------

Few days later you land in London. You're waiting for your luggage and pass the control. The airport gates open in front of you and you take a deep breath... You missed London since January and you' re quite excited to spend 5 full days in this town. You hope you will be not that shy to talk with English people and far more excited to go to the Barbican to see Hamlet. You open your eyes and you see a man with a black coat, a dark grey jeans and a white shirt holding a tiny backboard with your name..

No! It's impossible! You see his face and put your hand on your mouth.   
In the front of the crowd, standing with the most beautiful smile, Tom Hiddleston himself. Your turn around to see if there is a camera for a TV show or something but no. He takes a few steps, grab your hand and say in a perfect French :

> "Marine? C'est toi ? "
> 
> "oui ! Yes it's me.. I.. I.. Really can't believe you do it!"
> 
> "well honey I'm a man of his word."

  
He hands you his arm and says :

> "Shall we go?"

And you smile :

> "yes we shall"


	2. What Happens in London, Stay in London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Happens once you land in London...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After my London Trip and my little "true" meeting with Tom I had to write a 2nd chapter ;)

Then, you snap! You just land in London and now you have to find your way through the airport.

Yes you just dream the last part : the message is true but he is not in the airport.

A little disappointed you find your shuttle and go to London. You see the landscape : the London Eye, the shard, the bridges,... You take the tube and decide to let your luggage and to go to visit the neighborhood.

You see a nice pub so typical : a nice beer after all your feelings seems a good idea.  
You sit in the back garden of the pub; You take your little notebook, your pen and your phone and start to plan your trip for tomorrow...

Sometimes your eyes travel upon the street... You take a sip in your glass and your eyes become wild...

Through the garden's grip, you see a man's back: tall, lean, with short reddish curls... And his nose sticks in his phone. Your heart starts to beat harder...

"stop daydreaming woman" you tell to yourself.

But your heart doesn't want to stop.

Your eyes still fixed on the road, you see him comes back and now no mistake is possible : in front of you (well almost) Thomas William Fucking Hiddleston walking in the street, with his black coat, his white shirt and dark jeans his boots and glasses. 

You can't believe it.. You just can't...

He looks right in front of him, seems to look for something and then, goes back..

_What is he doing?_

He comes back a 4th time, still his nose in his phone. You grab yours and write a DM on Twitter to him

/drop your phone Hiddleston and come take a drink with the girl you left at the airport! You promised! / 

You phone pings instantly.

/TH: where are you darling? /  
/you: told you don't darling me especially since you don't respect your promise. In the pub's garden you can see me through the grid/  
/TH: i'm coming right now/ 

The more you write the more it's unbelievable. Tom Hiddleston is going to have a drink with you! You hear his voice in the pub, ordering something and then, he comes in the garden. He recognizes you, and smiles while he comes toward you. You're starting to blush and give him a little smile in return. He sets his drink on your table, sits legs across the bench, and grab you in a tight hug and whispers in your ear : 

_"I proclaim you stalker of the year darling_ "

You're so stunned the only thing which comes is :

_ " don't darl..." _

_ "... Ing you, I  know but I think it becomes our thing "  _

_"I never thought you'll come really but I was a little disappointed in the airport"_

_ "I know sweetheart but Luke saw the message on Twitter and tried to keep me busy and when I saw which time it was, I was horrified and I rushed in my car, drove as fast as I could but when I was there you already left.. So I came back to home and there you are. Waiting for me in this pub... I think fate wanted us to meet" _

_" woooowww if I may say : if it's all the same to you I'll have that drink now"_

Then you cheers together and start to chit chat about your plan for tomorrow...


End file.
